User talk:Meyguhmein/Archive 1
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the community portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- Shadythecat (Talk) 09:36, February 18, 2012 |} |} How about NOW? I need to talk with yo. Plz come back on chat! Template Oh, thanks! Giga Gargantuar Be friend? Wanna be friend? I don't know how to do that. Can you help me? Big plants fan Friends? Can we be friends? Giga Gargantuar Wanna be friends? DOOM!!! 02:17, July 4, 2012 (UTC) OK, Just keep it. I'll ge it tomorrow (Maybe later)! Gohan and Trunks 07:48, July 5, 2012 (UTC) BUT WHY?????????????????????????? Gohan and Trunks 13:13, July 7, 2012 (UTC) 75.4.238.5 This IP was spamming Big Plants Fan's "Captions for Funny Pics 4" Blog by saying ( twice. Nothing else, just (. I'm sure that's not an accident, as it was done twice within 2 minutes. KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! (Blog/Talk) 18:24, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Here's the latest version! I changed MORE! http://www.mediafire.com/?mlbkj6sfatuwv60 Gohan and Trunks 03:26, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Can i be a... After 500 edits, can i be a chatmod? and after 1000 edits, can i be an admin? and after 1500 edits, can i be a bureaucrat? Please, I want it! I want it just like CrazyPingu54! Technically Epic 07:46, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok...... Ok... but if a staff has retired, i can replace him/her! How to make user name color-coded? Please tell me because I have a wiki, and I need the step-to-step! Example: bureaucrats - green, admins - gold, chat moderators - silver, rollback - chocolate Technically Epic 07:13, July 20, 2012 (UTC) It's Friday. Forgot to tell'ya to see Failure. What is this week's failure? Answer:Cob Cannon! And here's the Failure: Gohan and Trunks 11:02, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Zen Garden Plant Template Don't you think there should be a template saying "This users has collected Zen Garden Plants." Hello Kiddo Hello, You really proved that you're just a kid. Don't think revenging is a useful thing to make me feel sad. I banned fairly unlike you. Anyway, your ban was for two hours only (you're making a big deal of that). Thank you, Sdgsgfs 11:31, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey MVZMW! I just found who said PVZ is the bost boring game on some pages! Should he get blocked because it is spam? If you are MeVsZombiesMeWin then please read this. Hey MeVsZombiesMeWin!!!! Remember mey????(Theqmayn Aka marine the raccoon) Naaahhhh you probably don't.... Almost everyone has forgotten me.... And I was doing so good..... Until my brains got out of ideas..... But I got a question!!! How do you make such an awesome character box that you have on your profile page? The one with that manga character!!! Becuase.. I wanna make on of marine the raccoon.... Can you plz help mey??? plz rply!!! A Request Can you remove the name-calling inside the infobox? It's considered harassment to many Users, and some of the names are pretty bad, almost reportable. KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! 22:09, August 11, 2012 (UTC) &nsp is Wiki junk left by unknown reasons. I believe that it is involving leaving a space and only a space on a blank line, but it happens all the time. Not his fault. KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! 02:49, August 15, 2012 (UTC) is it true that only new edits from the time you activitated the badge track count to the badges? Becuase I have edited some mini-game articles before, but only now are they counted to the badges in that track (The ones before today did not count)Calm1234 (talk) 02:32, August 18, 2012 (UTC) What?! You won't be that active?! Sorry that you just got schooled! There's only 1 Literature Notebook (200) Teen Titans, Go! 13:30, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Invisighoul is classed as Fog and Fog Mini-games,it doesn't have fog,either. Censor Here's a problem with your idea: *What happens when we're not around and there is a cusser on Chat? *What about the occasional slip of tounge on our part? *What about NP-like people? Whose insults are basically derailed by a censor? Kicks and bans are ONLY good if we take notice of cussing in the Chatrooms. KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! 14:18, August 25, 2012 (UTC) But what about when a User is in a Chat, and then an excessive cusser harasses, insults, tuants, and name-calls that user to kingdom come? It'll be reduced if a censor is in place. Besides, YOU WON'T NOTICE IT WHEN YOU DON'T CUSS! Zombie Trap is at night. See again. Is there a way to use formatting to create a custom signature? Calm1234 (talk) Hey dude! Can you and Minh help me with the Staff page? Thanks The part you don't understand is that it isn't ALL zombies. If it was, then It'll be okay. The Enderman Travel Company. One Way! 05:34, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Mindless reverting Please leave a message on someone's talk page when you revert their edit. I've redone my edit on the Newspaper Zombie article as it is clearly something that was wrong before (there needs to be a space between those words!). Pim gd (talk) 17:03, September 14, 2012 (UTC) The Big problem with you lately is that you seemingly autorevert. You revert edits so quickly and mercilessly that you act like a bot. Most of the reverted are good, unrevertworty edits. Save this reverting fever for spam please. The Enderman Travel Company. One Way! 19:47, September 14, 2012 (UTC) LOL! 2012 edits! :P Chihang Hey, it's Wasp125. You know how you were complaining about how Chihang got banned? He's unblocked now :D [[User:Director Wasp125||'Read about Wasp!']] [[User talk:Director Wasp125||'Talk to Wasp!']] [[User blog:Director Wasp125||'Read stuff made by Wasp!']] 16:20, September 18, 2012 (UTC)Director Wasp125 Sorry I found out how powerful you are on this wiki and wanted to congratulate you (an on other wikis). Can we be friends again??? TLOTR, one of the edit masters. 23:02, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Question Why you demoted me? Someone456 (talk) 09:24, September 21, 2012 (UTC) I think I know how to stop them! We protect all arcticles from anons and new users (who can edit them in about a week)! :P LOL! Having fun blocking! But you are right! Blocking those idiots would be fun! :P Re: I barely even play the game any more after I lost my membership. Besides they just came up with membership because they want money... TLOTR, one of the edit masters. 18:40, September 21, 2012 (UTC) How do we use the wordbubbles? Thanks Come on chat! Reply Wow thanks for all the info! I will have to get that! I will edit more here when I learn more about it and start playing it more. Thanks again! Shelbypinky1 Talk Page 12:33, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh I am sorry! I just don't know much about Plants vs Zombies and there are no spelling errors as I can see. I just want to help on this wiki and I can't think of anything else to do to help. Shelbypinky1 Talk Page 14:01, October 13, 2012 (UTC)